


Behind Closed Doors and Sound-Proof Walls

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [18]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam stumbled across the room, Zayn in his arms. Bruises were already littered along Zayn's jaw and neck, the other man still continuing to plant lovebites on the remaining untouched spaces.</p><p>"Liam," Zayn moans out, as Liam lays them both down on the king-sized bed.</p><p>"Shh, baby, let me take care of you," Liam gently orders him, as he gradually strips them both down to their boxers.</p><p>(Shameless Ziam smut. 'Nuff said.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors and Sound-Proof Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of me and Dominospaynepizza's craving for smut. Ziam and chill, our way of calling it. I already sent her this through kik, and I'm sharing it to you guys, as a thank you for all your appreciation and the 3k+ reads! I'm not really good in tracking stats so I'm honestly surprised of the number. Hope you guys enjoy my one-shots and more to come soon!
> 
> And oh, please continue to support and read my Ziam fic called 'His Silent Cry', as it near a thousand reads as well! You guys are the best, and I think I'll be updating it either today or tomorrow. Thank you guys! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: Badly written, yet shameless Ziam smut drabble. Enjoy! ;)

Liam stumbled across the room, Zayn in his arms. Bruises were already littered along Zayn's jaw and neck, the other man still continuing to plant lovebites on the remaining untouched spaces.

"Liam," Zayn moans out, as Liam lays them both down on the king-sized bed.

"Shh, baby, let me take care of you," Liam gently orders him, as he gradually strips them both down to their boxers.

Liam's lips traveled from Zayn's neck down to his stomach, his long calloused fingers ghosting on his waist, leaving goosebumps behind.

"Liam, kiss me, please," Zayn pleads with a broken moan laced with obvious arousal, as he cannot contain Liam's teasing any longer.

The man on top finally gives in to the request, as he moves his body up to meet Zayn's awaiting lips in a passionate kiss.

Liam's hand, however, traveled to the opposite direction as he started stroking Zayn's erection. The surprising move caused Zayn to gasp into the kiss, allowing entrance to Liam's tongue.

Liam didn't stop with the teasing though, with the occasional pressing on Zayn's tip that made him pull away from the lip lock, and pant into Liam's neck in immense pleasure.

"I want you, Li. Inside me, now," Zayn demands, not knowing how long can he last without Liam buried in him.

As Zayn was still lost in his own euphoric high, Liam took it as his chance to flip him over to his stomach and shoving two of his already lubed fingers in Zayn's entrance, aiming them directly to his prostate with practiced ease.

Zayn was successfully brought back to reality by the intrusion, letting out one of the loudest and highest-pitched moans of the night. Liam didn't even stop to let him adjust to the feeling and started scissoring him open immediately.

A continuous chant of Liam's name was the only thing leaving Zayn's lips, some were muffled by his pillow, and others were shouted loudly onto the sound-proof walls of their room.

"That's right baby, scream my name. Let them know I'm the only one who can do you like this," Liam whispers huskily into Zayn's ear as he added another finger,  continuously abusing his lover's sweet spot inside him.

"I'm c-close, Li," Zayn brokenly moans out, the immense pleasure slowly taking over him.

"Oh no, baby. You won't come until my cock isn't buried inside you," Liam orders, as he releases his tight hold on Zayn's leaking member.

Liam pulled out his fingers, making Zayn whine at the loss. He started lubing himself up, and applied some onto Zayn's hole. He wants this to be as pleasurable for Zayn like it is for him, his boyfriend deserved that much.

"I wanna see you, Li, please?" Zayn asks. Liam obliges, as he guides Zayn to his back. He quickly slotted their lips together in a gentle kiss, which quickly turned passionate as Liam started working his fingers inside Zayn again.

His other hand was prepping his member and guiding it towards Zayn's entrance. Liam momentarily pulled away from the kiss, and looked into his boyfriend's eyes for confirmation.

Zayn nodded in affirmation, and wrapped his legs around Liam's back to pull him closer. Liam was gentle in his movements as he entered Zayn, treating him like the most precious gem he has seen in his entire life.

Liam's earlier roughness eventually faded as soon as he found himself inside his lover. He waited for Zayn's signal to move, his eyes clenched in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Move now, Liam," Zayn brokenly orders, to which Liam complies. Moans were the only things heard from Zayn, as well as the occasional curses that he lets out.

"Doing so good, baby, taking my cock so well," Liam whispers into his ear, kissing Zayn's neck in the process. He angled his thrusts, and not long enough, finding a spot inside Zayn that made him see stars. Cries and screams and the sound of slapping skin enveloped the whole room, as Liam continued to fuck into his boyfriend.

Because Zayn was already close even before Liam had entered him, he was now on the verge of releasing his load. "I'm really close, Liam," He moans out, pleasure evident in his voice.

Liam took Zayn's leaking erection in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, and Zayn almost immediately came at the movement, letting out weak spurts onto his and Liam's stomachs.

Zayn's release triggered the clenching of his already tight entrance, sending Liam onto the edge as well. He releases deep inside Zayn, filling him up.

Both lovers stayed in the exact same position as they were riding out their highs. Liam pulled out moments later, making Zayn whine at the empty feeling of clenching around nothing.

Liam went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean them both up, seeing that Zayn was still too weak to even move a muscle. He grins to himself knowing that Zayn would be too sore the following morning, and would be carried around the house for the entire Saturday.

He goes back to the room to find Zayn sleepily smiling at him, looking so soft and cuddly over the stained sheets.

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby," Liam says, as he walked towards the bed and sitting beside his lover, cleaning him up immediately.   
Once he was done, he helped Zayn lie down under the sheets, and cuddled beside him. A few moments of blissful silence embraced the whole room, Zayn and Liam sharing occasional tender kisses as love radiated from both their auras.

"I love you, Liam," Zayn professes as he slowly falls into sleep's warm embrace.

"I love you too, Zaynie," Liam responds as he kisses his boyfriend's hair, slipping off to his wonderful dreamland as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the one-shot? Leave your comments below and leave your kudos as well! All the loveee. :*


End file.
